One Year Anniversary
by BloodGushes
Summary: Naruto sets up a surprise for Sasuke on their one-year anniversary. SasuNaru, oneshot! LEMON WARNING!


Naruto stood in the doorway leading into a massive bedroom, admiring his work. Pink and red petals of roses were sprinkled on and around the king-sized bed, a deep contrast to the black silk sheets. Upon the end tabled sat a silver tray, a glass bowl would soon sit there later and contain shaved ice and red juicy strawberries, covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce, knowing Sasuke would enjoy it very much. Hidden underneath the bed, hid a box of sex toys and lube, perfect for tonight, the night of their one year anniversary. Closing the door behind him, he headed to the kitchen, ready to cook up the romantic dinner for tonight. Moments later, chopping, sizzling, and swears could be heard, and a smoke detector went off a couple of times.

Sasuke smiled excitedly behind his mask when the tiny box inside his breast pocket made its presence clear as it rubbed against him every step he made. Even more so, Sasuke was ending his shift now, and was heading his way towards his home where he lived with his long term boyfriend and hopefully fiancée by tonight. Opening the front door, he was greeted with pitch darkness, drawing a kunai up from his side pouch; he entered, calling as he went. "Naruto? Why's it so dark?" Then he entered the dining room, scented candles lit around the room scarcely hiding a smell of burnt food coming through from the kitchen, glowed happily with it's tiny flame, and in the middle of the dining table sat two plates of with delicious looking steak surrounding by little piles of veggies and a wine glass filled with white wine. Sliding his kunai back in to his pouch, thin but strong arms wrapped around his waist, and he didn't have to look behind him to know it was Naruto.

"You like it, teme?" Sasuke turned around with the arms still wrapped around him and kissed Naruto passionately for a minute, "Does that tell you, dobe?" Naruto could only nod lightly at his words, eyes glazed in lust, cheeks were flushed before he snapped out of it a moment later. "Come on; let's eat before it gets cold. I made it!!" tugging the raven by the arm into the seat closest to them.

As they ate, Sasuke and Naruto talked about many things, such as what was going with their old class mates and missions. When they were done eating, Naruto placed the dishes into the sink as Sasuke hugged him from behind, the box dug hard into his chest and the blondes back.

"Naruto, can I give you my present first?" Sasuke whispered into his ears. Naruto whirled around, eyes gleaming, "Is it ramen?" scowling he shook his head. "No. Why would I give you unhealthy food for your present? Now shut up and listen." Kneeling down on one knee, he asked Naruto the question. "Naruto Uzumaki, after all we've been through all these years from rivals to friends to lovers, I want to tell you that I love you, and I always will. I know you do too, so will you marry me?" He cracked the box open, inside lay a gold ring, an engraving with a large sapphire and onyx stone embedded in the middle, on either side had the kanji for 'love' beside them.

Naruto couldn't believe it, he did love Sasuke, but he had never expected this, not today at least. Tears clouded in his eyes when he saw the ring, it was beautiful and represented them perfectly. Nodding his head enthusiastically, Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled it out of its holding place and slid smoothly over his left ring finger. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a big hug, before kissing him on those delicious red lips, picking him up behind the knees. They continued to kiss and touch as they reached the bedroom, Sasuke kicked it open to reveal the room, glancing at Naruto, he smirked and through him onto the bed, before pouncing on the smaller male.

Not only did the black silk sheets make the petals look beautiful, but it made the blonde even sexier than he did usually. The petals matched perfectly with Naruto's lip and the blonde hair glowed against the sheets, spread around his head, and the breath taking cerulean eyes had him so aroused he could barely wait to feel the tight squeezing passage around him. Shirts and various other clothing were taken off in a hurry and thrown on to the ground.

Kissing down Naruto's jaw, he licked at the juncture between neck and shoulder before quickly marking the tan skin with a hickey. Naruto's left hand sparkled with the new piece of jewelry as it was grasped in Sasuke's grip, his other hand tangling throughout the spiky black hair. He gasped lightly when a warm cavern sucked and nipped at his nipple, Sasuke's free hand played with the other. Without stopping his movements, Sasuke slid his hand down and unbuttoned the offending jeans and tore them off of Naruto single handed. Moving down Naruto until he saw the evidence of just how aroused his little uke was. Sasuke blew lightly on the moist tip, drawing a shudder from him. Hands held either side of Naruto's hips down, he lowered his head, sucking lightly on the head, licking from time to time just like a kid would enjoy a lollipop.

A delightful taste exploded on Sasuke's tongue, and it was rather welcoming, he gave a light moan, the vibrations let out pleasured moans erupting from Naruto's throat, he continued to suck and lick the shaft. When Naruto was close to climaxing he let the hardened member out of his mouth. "Naruto, where's the lube?" he asked when he could not see it anywhere in sight, "Under the bed, hurry up!" he managed to groan out.

Pulling out the box, he opened it to see many of their toys in the box and grabbed one of his favorites, the cock ring and slipped it on to Naruto who didn't give a damn as long as it gave him what he wanted, before grabbing the lube and spread it over his fingers. Throwing the lube away, he lifted Naruto's legs to his shoulders as he slowly penetrated the puckered hole with his fingers.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's long digit slide in and tried to relax as much as he could, let the finger stretch him and prepare him, moaning as it hit the slight rounded bump inside of him. Another couple of fingers were added in, stretching him nicely; groaning disappointedly as they slid out of him. A well lubricated penis prodded at his entrance, rubbing its head teasingly around it, leaving him panting and begging.

"Ngh…Sasuke… Stop teasing me and get inside of me, NOW!!" He growled out, pushing his hips forwards. The raven smirked and held his hips still, guiding his cock into the entrance before pulling back and slamming in. "AHH!!" Naruto screamed as the pain of stretching erupted and then disappeared slowly as Sasuke continued to rock in him gently. When Sasuke confirmed that Naruto was alright, he pulled back and slammed in; setting out a steady pace, drawing loud moans and whines from Naruto.

By now, Sasuke was thrusting in as quick as he could, hitting the special spot inside, lost in the feeling of the tight heat, wrapping his hand around Naruto, pumping hard in time with his thrusts drawing Naruto closer to the edge. "Sas… Sasuke… More!!! More!!! Please!!! Oh Kami!" Sasuke slid the cock ring off, the sudden lost of pressure caused Naruto to lose it and he came, white fluid shot out of him, squeezing Sasuke as the orgasm took over him. Sasuke groaned and came deep inside of Naruto. They collapsed onto the bed, covering themselves with a blanket, and fell asleep, exhausted.

Before Naruto fell asleep, he hurried downstairs to check if the strawberries were in the fridge, because if it wasn't, Sasuke would be very grumpy in the morning. He smiled and ran quietly back up the stairs.


End file.
